


Messages Disguised As Kisses

by Ainyasuki



Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [1]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Foot Kink?, Forehead Kisses, FrostStrange, Kisses, M/M, Strangefrost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ainyasuki/pseuds/Ainyasuki
Summary: Sometimes, communication from speaking isn't needed.
Relationships: Loki/Stephen Strange
Series: Signs (FrostStrange/Loki x Stephen Strange) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852786
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Messages Disguised As Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't really a story, but I just wanted to make something with just kisses...(*￣▽￣*)

Sometimes, communication from speaking was not needed. Loki and Stephen had their own forms of communication.

For starters, a light kiss on the back of the sorcerer's hand is a greeting, and a kiss on his forehead as a goodbye. It was simple, really.

Kisses on the lips depend on how many; sometimes, one kiss on the lips would be another greeting, but a rather quick one. A second kiss, it's an 'I could barley wait for you', along with Stephen desperately squeezing Loki's shoulder. The third kiss always read as a, 'I want you', and by that time, they both couldn't pull away. 

Stephen loves being in Loki's embrace, while being comforted by his warmth, to ensure that not only that he's no longer alone, but cared for. At times like this, Loki would press a kiss in Stephen's hair, which was Loki's way of saying, 'let my love for you be the only thing on your mind'.

However, when something managed to upset Loki, he would be the one in the sorcerer's arms, though it may seem pathetic to others. Loki would press a kiss on Stephen's chest, right on his heart. This translates to, 'the beat of your heart is the only thing keeping me going'.

A kiss on the neck is more of a mischievous act from Loki. At first, it was just a playful trick, but after seeing how the sorcerer is quick to melt from a kiss on his neck, Loki knew that he wouldn't let him get away with it so easily. In fact, Stephen couldn't even pull away from it. Stephen took it as a, 'you can't escape from me now, love'.

Other times, Loki would do this when he was feeling possessive, especially since the kiss felt rough when he did so. Stephen knew that it meant, 'you belong to me'.

But there's one kiss that caught Stephen off guard. This one turned out to be his most favorite kiss; it all started with a question, "if you are a trickster, then how willing are you towards me?"

Loki grasped Stephen's naked heel and placed a gentle kiss on his ankle. It was Loki's way of silently submitting to him, and it to Stephen, it was so alluring, that it almost made him blush.

Overall, Stephen recognizes the trust between them, and Loki never fails to remind him of the bond that they have; Loki would kneel on one leg and gently grasp Stephen's hand just to place his lips against his wrist. It was a silent message for his loyalty to him. The kiss was always gentle, like Loki's heart for him.


End file.
